


Snowy Days

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love Poems, Painting, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: Snow falls outside and Eren decides it’s a perfect day to stay home
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi and hello! I've noticed winter is currently settling in and the request idea was based on an Eren art commissioned I've done long time ago along with an ASMR claymation I saw on YouTube. Could you write a cute fluff scenario where Reader (Side note Reader sleeps in a nightgown) woke up next to Eren who was laying naked on his stomach watching the snow falling in the window. Next Eren noticed Reader waking up and have his sweet moments and doing cute activities with her in bed by putting a flower crown he made for Reader on her head, watching the snowflakes fall in the window, whispering sweet things to her, writing poetry, cuddles and other quiet activities. Then, Eren tells Reader he feels happy being with her and felt loved with her affection before giving her a kiss and pulling her close to his bare body to snuggle with her?

The sunlight shines through the blinds, consequentially awakening you from a deep sleep. You open your eyes and blink a couple of times, trying to adjust your vision to the intrusive shine. Snow falls outside as its shadow covers the walls.

Covers shift around as the person lying next to you turns around, his hair wrapped in a loose bun, a few rebel strains dare to move around his face, almost as if they are dancing. You notice a smile appearing on his lips.

“Good morning.” He says, the tone of his voice is low and you can detect how tired he is, but there is an undeniable spark in his eyes that only appears during this time of the year. A groan escapes your lips before shifting your sight towards the window.

“The first snow of the year.” You whisper and he nods. His expression is bright as he carefully analyzes the specks of snow that slowly fall to the ground.

“It’s about 6 inches deep.” 

“Already?” you inquire, a little startled. 

The silk bed sheets touch his skin carefully, the shape of his body engraved upon them. As he shivers quietly, you finally notice he isn’t wearing any clothes. Quickly, you cover his naked body with the blankets that rest upon you.

You lay on your side, facing his figure. Using your right hand, you start tracing his back with your fingers, brushing his skin gently as the two of you watch the gentle snowflakes falling outside. He hums happily while feeling your touch, nuzzling himself against your hand, trying to indulge you to keep touching him.

Smiling at his reaction, you trace the words “I love you” on his back, hoping he would be able to figure them out, but soon realizing he is too immersed in his thoughts to have paid any attention to your gesture.  
A sigh escaping your chest, you decide to get up and get ready for the day. Even if it is snowing, work still needs to be done and you can’t really escape it. But before you have the chance to get out of bed, Eren wraps his hand around your wrist.

His cold fingers against your warm skin bring chills over your body. You shoot him a gentle look before placing your other hand on top of his. A sad expression taking over his features, almost as if you are breaking his heart into a million pieces.

“Don’t leave.” He whispers gently. The noticeable bags under his eyes break your heart. Truth is, the world hasn’t been so kind to him recently and he has lost the sparkle in his eyes. He hasn’t been asking for your attention, so for him to do so, it means he desperately needs you there.

“Ok.” You whisper back. There is work to be done, but Eren needs you right now, so you simply slide under the covers again, feeling your nightgown rising above your knees. He nods gently, a smirk barely appearing on his lips.

“Can I give a suggestion?” He asks, his arms now crossed above his pillow, chin resting on his hands as he looks at you. Raising your eyebrows, you nod eagerly.

“I’m all yours for the day.” You assure him.

“Turn on the radio and grab a few papers from the desk.” Eren says while getting up, not bothering to cover his body. “I’ll be right back with a surprise!”

As he leaves the room, confusion takes over your mind but you don’t question him. He has never once let you down with his surprises and something tells you today will not be different.

.

You can hear utensils bumping against each other in the kitchen, the smell of fresh toast filling the entire house. While Eren is in the kitchen, you decide to make the bed, trying to do something nice for him.

As he requested, you gathered a few pieces of paper, some white, some brown and some yellow-ish. The radio sitting on his bedside table plays a soft melody you can’t quite recognize, but still enjoyable nevertheless.

Footsteps approach the room as you place the final pillow back on the bed. He carries a silver tray in his hands, trying his best not to spill the drinks that rest upon it. A few slices of toast with melted cheese on top, fresh yogurt and fruit, a cup of tea and some orange juice.

The smile on your lips widdens at the view. You sit on the bed and allow him to place the tray in front of you. A heart made out of strawberry slices resting on the plate sitting by the drinks.  
“It smells delicious!” You reassure him. He flashes you a smile of his own, carefully sitting by your side and taking a sip out of the tea mug. The smell of his shampoo mixed with the food brings you an immeasurable sense of comfort. 

Taking a bite out of one of the toasts, you place your hand underneath it, trying to stop the crumbs from falling on the bed, and bring it closer to his mouth, carefully feeding it to him. The bags under his eyes are deep and dark, but he still makes sure to be gentle and caring towards you, even if he didn’t have a good night of sleep.

“It is actually good.” He says, this time stealing a bite instead of asking for one. Jocklingly, you act baffled, bringing a laughter out of him. “Hey, don’t look at me like that.”

“You stole my food!” You reply, gently pushing his shoulder. Dramatically, he falls off the bed, a hand on his forehead as he rolls on the carpet. “Get up.”

“I can’t” He replies, “I’ve been hurt too deeply by your words!”

“Then I’ll eat all of this myself!”

“You will not!!!” He quickly gets up, stealing the small bowl of fruit out of your hand. After taking a spoon-full to his mouth, he plants a kiss on your forehead and you can feel the coldness of the contents on his lips.

“It’s genuinely good. You are good at cooking.” Smiling at him, you take a sip out of your juice. He doesn’t say anything anymore and simply starts eating with you. After sensing a sadness aura emanating from him, you try to indulge him to speak more. “So what do you have in mind?” 

A small light appears in his eyes and you can feel your heart skipping a beat. You look at his face, the shadow of the snow falling outside covering his face while his bun slowly becomes undone and falls on his shoulders.

Standing up, you make your way behind him, grabbing a brush that rested on top of the dresser on your way. Eren repositions himself, sitting up with his back on the edge of the bed, giving you enough space to work on.

The brush slides through his hair, a few rebel knots take their time to be undone, but with love and care, you are able to get rid of them all. Eren hums a melody along the radio while nuzzling his head against your touch. 

Using the ponytail holder that rested on the brush’s handle, you shift his hair around, putting it up on another bun, a more sturdy and stable version than before. Once you are done, you rush your fingers through his scalp, not only making sure no loose hair is left behind, but also because he seems to enjoy the feeling of your hands against him.

“Well, I would like us to sit in bed and draw each other.” He says quietly, almost as if he’s embarrassed. You wrap your arms around him, resting your chin on his bare shoulder while smelling his skin. His hand touches yours as you plant a soft, wet kiss on his left cheek.

“That sounds lovely.” You whisper against his ear, kissing his side-burns. He shivers slightly as you pull away. “Would you like a warm change of clothes?”

He shakes his head, reaching for the soft blue blanket resting on the floor, beneath the small table. Eren wraps it around his shoulder as he stands up, grabbing a few pencils and erasers. “Are you ready?”

You simply nod, once again sitting on the bed. He hands you some supplies and a board sturdy enough so you can use it to support your art. 

With a brush of the pencil, you begin drawing him. Rhythmically matching the strokes of your pencil to the quiet melody emanating from the portable radio. Sketching his face, paying close attention to the details of his jaw line, choosing the perfect green to match his eyes and the strands on hair poking out of his newly-adjusted hair.

Making sure not to forget any detail, you look over at him. A sweet smirk planted on his lips as he focuses on his own drawing, stars in his eyes like you haven’t seen in weeks. The snow falls outside, mixed with the sound of rushing wind coming in contact with the leafless trees.

You use your finger to blend the shading, making sure to add small specks of snow to your drawing. Once you’re done, you place the board down on the bed and hold the picture close to your chest, trying to make sure he isn’t able to see it.

A minute or two after you’re done, he places his own pencil down, finally looking at you. “Ok, let me see!”

Giggling, you move your mouth around in a playful manner, acting as if you would rather spare yourself from the embarrassment of letting him see the drawing. Your act doesn’t last long and you hand him the page, face down. He quickly does the same.

As you flip it around, butterflies awaken in your stomach and even a few tears threaten to fall down your face. He has drawn you in your nightgown, but a bright yellow light flashing behind you. Snowflakes landing on your hair and a flower crown resting atop of your head.

“Is this.. how you see me?” Your voice breaks as it comes out. He smiles and nods at you. Your name falls from his lips, forcing you to look at him. The warm tears flowing down your face as you focus both on his face and the paper resting in your hands.

“I’m sorry.” He speaks, worryingly. Getting up from his seat, it’s his turn to walk around the bed and gently place his fingers on your skin. His cold touch against your warm skin brings out the butterfly that rested in your stomach. 

Quickly wrapping his arms around your shoulders, he tries to comfort you. You run your fingers against his arms, feeling the hairs that lay on his skin before grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“It’s a happy cry.” You try to reassure him. You bring your free hand to your face, touching the tears with your fingertips before smoothly brushing them away. “It makes me happy to know this is how you see me.”

He places his chin on your head, slowly starting to move his body around. Giggling, you allow yourself to follow his pace, feeling his naked body against your back. A chill going down your spine as you shake away every ounce of inappropriate thoughts.

“I have a present for you.” He whispers, letting you out of his embrace. A chilly breeze hits you and you shiver, lips shaking and teeth chattering as you miss the warmth his body brought while in contact with yours.

You close your eyes, hearing the door open and his footsteps fading in the distance. Ideas going through your head as you try your best to figure out what he’s bringing back.

“Maybe some exotic kind of tea?” You think to yourself. With your eyes closed, your hand gently taps around your surroundings, in search of the small cup resting on the bedside table. When your fingers gently brush against the handle, your hands tremble slightly, from the cold and the fear of spilling your drink on the bed sheets.

Once Eren starts making his way back, you feel your heart beating in your throat with excitement, taking the cup towards your lips, your eyes never opening. A slurp sound fills the room seconds prior to the sound of the door opening yet again.

Trying to place the cup back on its original place, you feel Eren’s hand gently guiding yours, helping you in this journey. Under your breath, you mumble a quick thank you, even though you cannot tell if he stands behind you or by your side.

You hear the ticking of the clock and it feels like hours until you feel a circular object touching your head, tangling slightly with the loose strands of your hair. It is light and, quickly, the sweet smell of flowers rubs against your nose.

Opening your eyes, a few dark spots take over your vision, reminding you of just how long they have been closed for. As they try to adjust to the invasive light, Eren now sits in front of you on the bed, blocking the sunlight from hitting you directly.

Eren takes his right hand towards your face, placing a rebel strand behind your ear before using his fingers to brush his skin against yours. Taking the opportunity, you nuzzle yourself against his touch. A smile shining brightly on his face as he looks at you and, for a second, you could almost see hearts exiting his body when your eyes meet.

“A flower crown?” You inquire, raising your dominant hand, feeling the small petals and the texture of the leaves. He nods eagerly.

“I braided it myself!” He announces with pride. Looking closely, you can see small cuts on his hand and realize they were most definitely made by the flower’s stem. A quiet frown takes over your features and he quickly becomes concerned. “Do you not like it?”

Frantically, you shake your head, “No no, I love it.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” He asks, his bottom lip quivering.

“You hurt yourself.” You reply while taking his hand on yours, carefully analyzing the wounds. Instantly, he lets out a sigh of relief, but halfway through his breath hitches as he inhales sharply in pain. Reaching for the handle of the drawer of your bedside table, you grab a small container filled with wipes. 

You clean his hand with extreme care before placing a few drops of medicine. Once you’re done with that part, you wrap his hand, making sure the antibiotic will stay in place and start the healing process on his hand.

Finally, you plant a small kiss on the wounded area, a smile curling up on the corner of his lips. Raising your eyes, he wraps his hand around your neck, gently pulling you closer to him and closing the already small distance between the two of you.

The shadow of his body towering over you contrasting against the shadow of the snowflakes that fall outside brings an overwhelming feeling of peace and calm. His tongue against yours, you realize your heartbeats are synchronized. A flower blooming in your stomach as his warm, toasty breath hits your mouth. 

A comforting red spreads across your cheeks, not from embarrassment but simply because your body is filled with love for him. You open your eyes for a second and are welcomed by the image of Eren’s closed lids, he too has a blush spreading across his skin.

You can’t help but smile against his lips and at every second that passes, the flower in your stomach transforms into vines that travel through your veins and wrap around your heart, every beat creating a new bud about bloom.

Once you pull away, your vision wanders down to your legs only to feel his fingertips brushing against your chin and forcing your eyes to meet his emerald ones. A rush of wind coming from a crack on the window, your body shivers gently as Eren wraps his arms around you.

“I wrote you a little poem.” You whisper against his naked, chilly skin. His hand reaches towards the pillows, grabbing the soft blanket that rested upon them. As he places it around both your bodies, he pulls you back to his embrace once again.

“Would you recite it for me?” He hums softly, lips touching your scalp.

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, “And in the green of your eyes, I can find all of the universe’s stars, every precious stone, and finally a place to call home.” The words fall from your lips with ease, these are simple sentences you’ve repeated in your head multiple times, trying to find the best way to phrase.

As you look at him, you realize there will never be enough words to describe your love for Eren. How you love the effort he puts into making you feel loved, the cups of tea in the mornings, every little detail he remembers about you.

His grip around your body tightens and he places one hand on the back of your head while the other travels to the center of your back, holding your head into place, his chin resting on your forehead, above the flower crown he’s made you as you hold the blanket. 

“I loved it.” He whispers. You can’t contain the grin that takes over your features and rushly you plant your lips on his, a small kiss but filled with all the love you hold for him in your heart.

The cold air takes over every room of the house, your eyelids suddenly feel like they weigh over a ton so you nuzzle yourself on the crook of his neck, eyes closed as the warmth of his body transfers to yours and vice-versa. 

“You know….” His voice breaks the nearly silent room, with the exception of low music still playing on the radio. You shift your head to look up, his chin now touching your forehead, “I feel so loved when you are in my arms.”

A subtle gasp escapes your lips, Eren usually keeps his emotions to himself but every so often, he’ll share with you a bit of what is going through his mind and, every time, it catches you off guard.

“I’m grateful that I’m able to exist in the same world as you.” Is the last thing he says before pulling you closer, allowing both of your bodies to fall on the bed, heads against the pillows and the blanket rising just above ankle high.

In his arms, you rest your head against his chest, paying close attention to his slowed heartbeat and calm breathing. You watch the snowflakes falling outside, forming a small coating on the window.

One speck of snow collides with the glass, leaving behind a perfect imprint, exactly like Eren’s body against the sheets. A passionate sigh escapes your body as you daydream about the man right by your side.

Placing his hand on yours, you lace your fingers together and they fit in such perfect harmony it feels like a dream. 

“I love you.” you whisper.

“I love you too.” He replies.

Neither of you dare to move, nor do you want to. Paying close attention to the white immensity ahead of you, you allow yourself to relax and feel safe in his arms as he does the same. You have all week to worry about work but just for today, it’s ok to enjoy these rare snowy days.

**Author's Note:**

> If requests are open, you can send one in on my tumblr: marsbutterfly


End file.
